Raymond Sikorski (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , , ; Former government liaison to the Avengers, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'1" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (balding); originally brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Recruiter for Roxxon Oil Blackridge, national security adviser; formerly US government liaison to the Avengers | Education = JD in law (Harvard) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York, USA | Creators = Roger Stern; Bob Budiansky | First = Avengers #235 | HistoryText = Early Career Raymond Sikorski an agent of the National Security Council, originally found the existence of superhumans hard to believe, was forced to call upon the Avengers for help after it was discovered that the Plantman had broke The Wizard out of prison with a plant duplicate. Plantman had attempted to kidnap the Presidents of the United States of America, he turned to the Avengers for help. The Avengers wound up finding the Wizard, and he was returned to prison. Later the Avengers contacted Sikorski to ask for clearance to make Spider-Man a trainee member of the Avengers. He refused their request, pointing to the Pentagon's belief that Spider-Man was a security risk. Mr. Sikorski along with Henry Gyrich visited the Avengers Mansion to meet with the Vision, who was acting as the teams' chairman at the time. Desiring to establish greater control over the Avengers, and to free up their abilities at a governmental level, the Vision used subtle mind-control upon both men so that Gyrich would resign as the Avengers' security liaison and name Sikorski as his successor. Mr. Sikorski attended a meeting with the Vision and Captain America over the devices created by Dr. Bruce Banner which were stored at his Northwind Observatory. To keep security at the site until the equipment had been examined by the government, he allowed some of the team to remain on site. Vision's Takeover and Aftermath At a meeting in the Pentagon, General Peabody raged over the revelation that the Vision had taken control of the US computer systems. Peabody demanded that swift retaliation against the team, but Mr. Sikorski refused, believing that the would have an explanation. Later the Vision confessed and stepped down as chairman for the team. At the debriefing with Vision, the synthezoid told them everything regarding his time as chairman, therefore the Council almost unanimously approved of the decision to find and confiscate all the circuitry Vision had used in his takeover, this assignment was led by Sikorski. However, before they could expropriate anything, Starfox, had already dismantled the machinery without any prior authorization, this was considered tampering with evidence due to the ongoing government investigation. Sikorski informed the Avengers, that their priority clearance was suspended until a pending restructuring had taken place. These changes had to proceed, as Sikorski was unable to persuade the rest of the council to change their minds, otherwise, the Avengers were forced to disband. At an interrogation in the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility, Agents Gyrich and Sikorski continued their investigation by questioning the synthezoid for hours. Having waited for twelve hours, Vision and especially Scarlet Witch were fed up with the treatment Vision received, this made the couple renounce their Avengers membership. They departed the facility for Leonia, where they would reestablish themselves as private citizens, near their old home. Sikorski promised to Scarlet Witch, he would take full responsibility for their departure. | Powers = | Abilities = Raymond Sikorski is adept at politics and administrative law. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Category:Lawyers Category:Politicians Category:Harvard University Student